Learning to fly
by Chibi Shiina
Summary: Wilson kauft sich seinen Volvo S80, doch es läuft nicht alles so glatt wie man meinen könnte.


**Autor: **Wolvie

**Angefangen:** 25.04.2008

**Beendet: **28.04.2008

**Fandom: **House M. D.

**Charaktere:** Wilson, House, eigener Chara

**Genre: **Funny

**Gewidmet: **Snugata, eine Geburstags-FF

**Rating:** P12

**Warnung:** Non-Beta-Readed

**Disclaimer:**

Die Figuren die hier agieren, sind Eigentum der Fox Entertainment, lediglich meine Charaktere gehören mir und die Geschichte, die sie mit sich bringen.

**Anmerkung des Autoren: **

Eigentlich ist es ein ganz normaler Tag, Wilson schleicht in der Autoecke von Princeton herum und sucht nach einem für ihn geeigneten fahrbaren Untersatz. Doch das ist gar nicht so einfach wie es sich anhört. Da sind die zahnpastalächelnden Verkäufer auf der einen Seite, die Frau die Zuhause sitzt und wo er auch nicht so recht weiß mit anzufangen und natürlich House... doch da kommt es doch wieder ganz anders als geplant.

**Titel:**

**"Learning to fly"**

"Auf die Geschwindigkeit kommt es heutzutage an, da hat doch niemand mehr Zeit. Schauen Sie, der Wagen macht in der Spitze 200 Meilen pro Stunde."

Der gewitzte Verkäufer mit dem Zahnpastalächeln auf dem Gesicht und dem kleinen Schildchen an seiner Brust, die jedem verriet: "Hi, ich bin Jack und Ihr persönlicher Ansprechpartner. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" lehnte sich ziemlich lässig am offenen Fenster zur Fahrerseite herein. Man konnte sehen wie er seine Beine lässig übereinander schlug.

Wilson selbst hielt nicht viel von diesem Lächeln, genauso wenig wie von diesem Wagen und der dummen Floskel die sein ganz persönlicher Ansprechpartner´ wie er beim Vorstellen noch überflüssigerweise versicherte, hinterher geschoben hatte. Außerdem, was sollte er mit einem Wagen anfangen der 200 Meilen pro Stunde schaffte? Skeptisch ging sein Blick über die blank polierten und mit Holzmusterung verkleideten Armaturen. Noch einen letzten Ruck gab er sich als er nach dem Lenkrad griff. Erst dann wandte er sich dem Verkäufer zu.

"Und was bringt es mir mit 200 Meilen pro Stunde in Princeton herumzufahren wo nur 65 mph erlaubt sind?"

Der Verkäufer namens Jack zog belustigt eine Augenbraue empor, die wohl soviel heissen sollte wie: ´Das müssten Sie doch wohl am besten wissen.´ zuckte schließlich mit den Achseln und antwortete: "Sie sind doch Arzt, da hat man es doch immer eilig vom Golfplatz zum Krankenhaus zurück zu kommen. Und wenn Sie Urlaub haben können sie damit immer noch über die Route 66 heizen."

Wilson ließ das Lenkrad los als wäre es auf einmal kochend heiß. Die geduldige Gelassenheit war von ihm gewichen und zurück blieb Ärgerlichkeit, die er wenigstens soweit zügelte sie nicht nach draußen zu lassen. Was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl hier eigentlich mit solchen Klischees um sich zu werfen? Dachte er tatsächlich Ärzte würden nur auf dem Golfplatz herumhängen und Einlochen üben oder soviel Freizeit haben, dass sie kaum noch wussten wohin damit? Irgendwie wurde er gerade sehr deutlich an House erinnert.

"Vielen Dank für Ihre Bemühungen, aber so eilig habe ich es dann doch nicht." Während er das sagte griff er nach der Fahrertür und der Verkäufer wich etwas erschrocken zurück. Beinahe wäre er dabei noch über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert.

"Verzeihung, Mr. Wilson." Der Verkäufer schraubte sein Zahnpastalächeln ab und das was zurückblieb war widerwärtig winselnd. "Ich hatte ja nicht geahnt, dass Sie mehr der gemütlichere sind. Wir hätten hier noch ein anderes Mercedes-Modell, dass garantiert Ihren individuellen Vorstellungen entspricht."

Wilson trat vom Wagen zurück und ließ als Antwort die Fahrertür hörbar zuknallen. Der Verkäufer zuckte zusammen, ein endgültiges Eingeständnis, dass er diesen ´Fisch´ nicht mehr an der Angel hatte. Ein herrlicher Widerhall durchzog das Autohaus als sich Wilson an ihm vorbei schob.

"Vielen Dank, aber ich werde mich wohl lieber noch ein wenig gemütlicher andernweitig umschauen. Guten Tag."

Für einen winzigen Moment hatte Wilson sogar Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl, der seine Provision weglaufen sah. Als die wuchtige, verglaste Tür des Autohauses hinter ihm ins Schloß fiel, atmete er erleichtert aus. Wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein tat gut. Er entfernte sich langsam vom Autohaus, genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut und kam zu dem Schluß, dass ein Mercedes viel zu sehr dem Klischee eines reichen, deutschen Arztes entsprach – was dieser Verkäufer eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte. So etwas brauchte er sich nicht anzuhören und er beschloß seine Glück woanders zu versuchen.

...

Eine ganze Weile ging er nun schon an den verschiedenen Autohäusern mit ihren weit ausholenden Panoramafenstern vorbei. Hier schien es alle Nase lang ein weiteres Autohaus zu geben und es gab alles für jeden Geschmack. Je nachdem auf was sich die Verkaufshäuser spezialisiert hatten. Schnittige Sportwagen, große Landrower, stadttaugliche Kleinwagen, geräumige Familienvans... wobei er bei letzterem lieber wegsah. Er und Julie hatten es im Moment nicht mit der Kinderplanung, eher hing es wie eine gewaltig angereicherte Schlechtwetterwolke über ihnen. Erst donnerte sie nur wenn das Thema gestreift wurde und ließ schließlich Blitze zucken, wenn es zum Streit kam. Doch komplett entlud sie sich nie, was die allmählich wachsende graue Wolke nur immer weiter aufblähte und mit giftiger Nahrung ernährte. Er selbst wollte noch keine Kinder während Julie ihm bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten immer wieder entsprechende Hinweise gab. Natürlich wäre er ein Idiot gewesen wenn er sie nicht richtig deuten würde, aber er ignorierte sie schlichtweg, was sie zur Weißglut trieb.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Schon seltsam, was genau suchte er hier eigentlich? Sein alter Wagen fuhr gut, er war zufrieden damit... wieso war er überhaupt hier und ließ sich von Verkäufern belatschern? Und dann auch noch ohne Julie. Würde dies hier nicht einen weiteren Streit heraufbeschwören wenn sie wüsste wo er sich an seinem freien Nachmittag herumtrieb und tatsächlich mit einem neuen Wagen zurück käme?

Er blieb abrupt vor einer Panoramafensterscheibe stehen und erblickte sein Spiegelbild. Geschniegelter, gebügelter Anzug, Krawatte, absolut in Schale geworfen. Ein Grinsen ging über sein Gesicht, kein Wunder dass der letzte Verkäufer mit Klischees um sich warf, er war ja selbst ein wandelndes Klischee.

Als er sich von dem Fenster abwandte um weiter zu gehen versuchte er erneut zu ergründen was ihn überhaupt erst hierher getrieben hatte.

Waren es tatsächlich House´ Worte, die ihn dazu getrieben hatten?

Wilson schüttelte den Kopf als er sich von einem offenen Cabriolet, dass in seinem knallisgsten rot entgegen grinste, abwandte.

Das letzte Gespräch über Autos lag nur ein paar Tage zurück und Bestand eigentlich nur aus wenigen Worten und Abfälligkeiten von House.

"Dein alter Wagen passt nicht mehr zu Dir, kauf´ Dir einen neuen!" sagte er einfach mit einer Bestimmtheit wie ein Vater seinen Sohn ermahnte nicht nur sein Zimmer aufzuräumen sondern auch endlich alte Sachen wegzuwerfen, mit denen er sowieso nicht mehr spielte.

"Wieso das auf einmal?" hatte er darauf geantwortet.

"Weil ich es sage und weil ich immer Recht habe." sagte er darauf nur schlicht und klaute ihm, mal wieder, die Chipstüte vom Tablett, so wie immer. Danach war das Thema erledigt gewesen für House und Wilson hatte auch nicht mehr daran gedacht bis... ja... bis heute, wo er einfach an diesem schönen, sonnigen Tag losgefahren war um durch die Panoramafensterscheiben der Autohäuser von Princeton zu schauen. Einfach so, unverbindlich, so glaubte er wenigstens...

Hinter sich ging eine Tür ins Schloß und das Geräusch verhallte gemeinsam mit seinen Schritten. Verwundert sah er sich um, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern das Autohaus betreten zu haben. Flüchtig ließ er seinen Blick kreisen und entdeckte überall diese schnittigen Flitzer, die so ganz und gar nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprachen. Das wäre eher Houses Fachgebiet. So schnell es ging drehte er sich der Tür entgegen und wollte es fluchtartig wieder verlassen.

"Herzlich Willkommen im Autohaus Star. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" die melodische weibliche Stimme kam auf einmal von irgendwo her. Wilson hätte schwören können keinen einzigen Schritt gehört zu haben, abgesehen von seinem eigenen, und drehte sich verwundert auf dem Absatz um.

Hinter ihm war eine kleine Frau in einem dunkelblauen Blazer aufgetaucht. Passend dazu trug sie einen Rock, der ihr knapp über die Knie reichte, aber ausreichend Blickfreiheit auf ihre Beine gab, die in hochhackigen schwarzen Schuhen steckten. Schon seltsam, auf dem gefliesten Boden hätte er sie doch hören müssen. Schnell lenkte er seine Augen etwas weiter nach oben. Ihr rundes, von einer modernen Hocksteckfrisur umrandetes Gesicht zeigte ein kleines Lächeln und ihre Augen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich ähm...", Wilsons Hand wanderte an die altbekannte Stelle hinten am Nacken, Nervosität kroch in ihm empor und er konnte sie nicht richtig unterdrücken als er nach den richtigen Worten rang.

"Sie suchen ein Auto?" half ihm die junge Frau weiter und er nickte. Sie antwortete mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. Wilson stellte flüchtig fest, dass sie kein Namensschild trug und auch kein Zahnpastalächeln zur Schau. Dieses Lächeln war das erste, das ernst gemeint war. Langsam nahm er seine Hand aus dem Nackenbereich, er begann sich etwas zu entspannen.

"Keine Sorge, wir finden schon etwas passendes für Sie. Wir finden hier für jeden etwas passendes." meinte sie geschäftig, drehte sich herum ohne ein einziges Geräusch mit ihren Schuhen zu verursachen und bedeutete ihm ihr zu folgen. Wilson tat es und sah sich bei der Gelegenheit etwas im Autohaus um.

"Sind Sie ganz allein hier?" fragte er etwas verwundert. Sonst waren es immer mindestens fünf oder sechs Verkäufer die auf ihn zugestürzt kamen wie die ausgehungerten Löwen auf ihre Beute.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. "Heute einmal ausnahmsweise." meinte sie kurz angebunden."Was genau haben Sie denn für ein Auto vor Augen?" fragte sie auch gleich um zum Geschäftlichen zu kommen.

"Oh, das ist eine sehr gute Frage." antwortete Wilson ausweichend. Er hatte das Autohaus nicht mal betreten wollen, geschweige denn dass er genau wusste was sie hier überhaupt anboten. "Was haben Sie denn im Angebot?" sein Blick huschte über die wippende Hochsteckfrisur, sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt.

"Wir führen über Landrower, Sportwagen, Cabriolets bis hin zu Vans, Kleinwagen und Transportern alles was vier Räder hat und einen Motor." sagte sie Todernst und hielt bei einem in schwarz gehaltenen Hummer an. Ein wenig von Wilsons guter Laune ging den Bach runter, roch er etwa nach viel Geld oder was?

"Eines unserer Prachtstücke, die gehen immer, auch mit Sonderausstattungen oder Sonderanfertigungen." Ein kurzer Blick in seine Richtung und sie verstummte. "Ich sehe schon, Sie suchen eher etwas kleineres, handlicheres, trotzdem Bequemes."

Wilson hob beide Augenbrauen und blinzelte erstaunt als sie geschäftig an ihm vorüber trippelte und auf ein wesentlich kleineres Auto zusteuerte, dieses mal nicht in schwarz sondern in grau gehalten. Hatte man ihm etwa an der Nasenspitze angesehen, dass ihm dieser Wagen nicht gefiel oder besaß die Frau sowas wie einen siebten Sinn? So etwas war ihm noch in keinem anderen Autohaus passiert.

Ihr Arm vollführte eine ausladende Geste: "Hier haben wir den Ford Mustang. Lieferbar als Coupe oder Cabrio. Geräumig, mit Klimaanlage, Automatik oder Schaltgetriebe, je nachdem was Sie wünschen."

Ford... Ford hörte sich doch schon mal gar nicht so schlecht an, doch das Auto gefiel ihm nicht. Er setzte schon an etwas zu sagen als ihm einfiel was vorhin passierte. Schnell entschied er sich es noch mal zu versuchen. Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, vielleicht klappte es ja auch ein zweites Mal. Er lenkte seinen Blick in ihre Richtung und nach zweimal blinzeln seinerseits nahm sie ihren Arm herunter.

"Also ein Ford soll es schon sein, nur eine andere Marke?" fragte sie nach und er nickte. Das war doch wie verhext, konnte diese Frau Gedanken lesen oder konnte sie so gut in seiner Körpersprache lesen? Wie um seine Gedanken zu bestätigen setzte sie sich in Bewegung und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein charmantes Lächeln.

"Ich sagte doch bereits, wir finden hier alles für jeden."

Wieder folgte er ihr und war noch verwirrter als zuvor. Irgendwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu und ihm wurde leicht unbehaglich als die Frau, dessen Namen er nicht mal kannte, vor einem Wagen anhielt. Er war silbermetallic, ein Ford.

"Dies ist der Volvo S80, den haben wir gerade erst reinbekommen, man kann regelrecht noch den frischen Lack riechen." sagte sie und schickte ihr charmantes Lächeln hinterher. "Er ist die zweite Generation, besitzt jetzt einen verbesserten Schutz bei einem Frontalaufprall durch crash-optimierte Motoren. Er hat einen Blind Spot Information System, das bedeutet es überwacht den toten Winkeln und der Bremsassistent warnt vor drohenden Auffahrunfällen. Es besitzt ausserdem ein Geschwindigkeits- und Abstandsregelsystem sowie ein automatisches Notrufsystem."

Wilson trat an den Wagen heran, er gefiel ihm, hatte eine schnittige Form, war aber kein Sportwagen, er sah Leistungsstark aus, war aber nicht zu protzig. Dass sie ihm gerade nur die unfallverhütenden technischen Neuerungen erklärt hatte, bemerkte er zunächst nicht. Seine Hand bewegte sich zum Türgriff, schnell sah er sich nach der Frau um, doch die nickte nur aufmunternd.

"Setzen Sie sich ruhig rein, von Innen ist es noch schöner." meinte sie und Wilson öffnete die Fahrertür, setzte sich hinein und ließ die Tür nicht ganz so laut zufallen. Die Polster knirschten unter ihm, er mochte den Geruch den die Lederbezüge ausströhmten. Es gab auch einen CD-Wechsler.

"Das Soundsystem ist optimiert worden in dieser Generation. Hören Sie einmal diesen Sound." meinte sie richtiggehend aufgeregt und beugte sich zur offenen Fensterseite rein. Wilson lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück während die Haare der Frau an seiner Nase kitzelte und er ihr Shampoo und Parfum roch. Doch das war noch nicht alles, er spürte ihre Brüste durch den Stoff hindurch auf seiner Brust. Unbehagen breitete sich in ihm aus.

"Ähm, ich kann das Radio auch allein..." doch da hatte sie den richtigen Knopf schon gefunden und das Lied "Learning to fly" von Tom Petty dudelte durch den Wagen und die ganze Halle. Die Frau zog sich wieder zurück, drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm herum.

"Das ist ein Sound, was?" fragte sie und Wilson, immer noch etwas peinlich berührt, griff mit beiden Händen etwas unsicher ans Lenkrad.

"Ja, das ist es." meinte er etwas flach. "Hat der Wagen ein Automatikgetriebe?" fragte er sogleich um sich abzulenken.

"Ja, dieser hier ist sogar Serienmäßig damit ausgestattet. Eine 6-Gang-Automatik." sie deutete zwischen Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz.

Wilson warf einen flüchtigen Blick dorthin. "Ach ja, gar nicht gesehen." Im Nachhinein wusste er nicht mal mehr wieso er genau danach gefragt hatte, vielleicht hatte er in diesem Moment tatsächlich ein wenig an House gedacht, der mit einer Gangschaltung nicht mehr gut zurecht kam, aber eigentlich hatte er nur ablenken wollen – und er merkte dass er noch mehr Ablenkung brauchte. Unruhig fummelte er an dem Radio herum und würgte Tom Petty ab.

"Was für sonstige technische Details hat dieser Wagen noch?" fragte er so neutral wie es ging.

"Oh da haben wir 3.192 cm³ Hubraum, 173 kW Leistung, als 238 PS. Es ist ein Ottomotor, ist also ein Benziner, beschleunigt von 0 auf 100 mph in 7,9 Sekunden, aber so eilig werden Sie es wohl nicht haben und der Kraftstoffverbrauch liegt bei 9,8 Super." ratterte sie alles herunter, was sie über diesen Wagen wusste und schickte wieder ihr ehrliches Lächeln hinterher.

Wilson wusste nicht genau was es war, dieses ehrliche Lächeln, das Auto oder alles was damit zusammen hing, das Ambiente des Autohauses oder die ganze Situation, als er schließlich die Hände vom Lenkrad nahm und sich zu ihr herumdrehte.

"Was soll der Wagen kosten?"

Die Frau lehnte sich etwas zurück. "Mit der serienmäßigen 6-Gang-Automatikgetriebe, dem Dolby Surround Soundsystem, Klimaanlage und der Silbermetallicfarbe, macht das zusammen 73.200 Dollar."

"Der Wagen ist wirklich schön." Wilson drehte seinen Kopf wieder dem Innenraum entgegen. Sein Blick wanderte über die Armaturen, das Dolby Surround Soundsystem, wo er erst jetzt einen Eingang für einen Mp3-Player entdeckte. Er merkte erst jetzt dass er zögerte. Er mochte den Wagen, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr, auch wenn die Umstände, die ihn zu diesem Wagen geführt hatten, etwas seltsam erschien. Aber letztendlich arbeitete er mit House zusammen, da konnte es eigentlich nicht mehr viel Freiraum für viel mehr Seltsames geben. Es war auch nicht der Preis der ihn zögern ließ. Er verdiente gut als Leiter der onkologischen Abteilung und was Julie anging, die hatte ihren Wagen. Sein Blick glitt auf den Beifahrersitz und er sah bereits House darin sitzen, seinen Stock zwischen die Beine geklemmt, erwartungsvoll zu ihm herüberschauend, als wolle er sagen: ´Na nun nimm endlich das Ding, der passt zu dir.´

Entschlossen drehte er sich zu der jungen Frau herum. "Ich nehme den Wagen. Können Sie meinen Alten in... Zahlung... nehmen?"

Verwundert ging sein Blick durch die Halle, doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihr. Er hatte sie auch nicht weggehen hören, auch nicht durch die Augenwinkel hindurch gesehen. Merkwürdig... er öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg aus den Wagen aus, als auf einmal im hinteren Teil der Halle eine Tür geöffnet wurde und hörbare Schritte näher kamen.

"Hey, was machen Sie da? Sie können doch nicht einfach in den Wagen einsteigen ohne Verkäufer." Der Mann mittleren Alters mit dem schütteren Haar auf dem Kopf, kam eiligen Schrittes näher.

"Nein nein, eine junge Dame hat mich herumgeführt. Doch sie scheint wohl verschwunden zu sein." erklärte Wilson und schloß die Fahrertür hinter sich.

"Ah...", machte der Typ, der auch wieder ein kleines Schildchen auf der Brust prangern hatte und ähnlich wie die junge Frau gekleidet war, nur nicht mit einem Rock, sondern einem vollständigen Hosenanzug. Auf dem Schildchen stand "Bob".

"War es eine junge Frau, etwa so groß." er deutete es mit der Hand an, "Braunes Haar, ungefähr so angezogen wie ich, nur mit Rock und ohne Schild?"

Wilson hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. "Ja, ungefähr so hat sie ausgesehen. Wieso?" er runzelte die Stirn. "Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihr?"

Der Verkäufer merkte, dass er zuviel gesagt hatte und winkte etwas latent ab. "Nein nein, alles in Ordnung. Sie ist nur etwas eigenwillig was ihre Verkaufsstrategie angeht, das ist alles." antwortete er nichtssagend und Wilson fand das alles immer mysteriöser. Aber er wollte den Wagen nach wie vor haben und als der Verkäufer versicherte, dass die junge Frau nicht wieder auftauchen würde, setzte er mit ihm den Kaufvertrag auf. Schon am nächsten Tag sollte die Übergabe stattfinden, der Verkäufer bot sogar einen Home-Service an, wo der Wagen Wilson bis direkt vor die eigene Haustür gebracht werden sollte, aber er lehnte dankend ab. Statt dessen bat er den Verkäufer den Wagen zum Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital zu liefern, wo er vor Feierabend sowieso nicht herauskäme. Der Verkäufer namens Bob willigte ein.

...

Die Tür zu seinem Büro ging auf und herein trat House, fest auf seinen Stock gestützt, über seine Schulter den altbekannten Rucksack geschnallt.

"Kommst du, Wilson? Es ist Feierabend und auf mich wartet die Couch, ein Sixpack und das Spiel des Jahrhunderts."

"Hallo House. Es ist noch nicht Feierabend." begrüßte Wilson seinen Freund ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzusehen. House stackste direkt vor seinen Schreibtisch und ließ den Stock dagegen krachen.

"Doch, ist es wenn ich da bin und nach Hause möchte um das Spiel zu sehen."

"Könntest du das bitte lassen? Ich möchte noch etwas haben von dem Tisch." meinte Wilson nur und machte die letzten Notizen des Tages. Wenn House hier war kam er sowieso nicht mehr zum Arbeiten, geschweige denn dass er ihn los wurde.

"Warum so angenervt?" fragte House.

"Ich bin nicht angenervt, höchstens von dir." stellte Wilson sachlich fest und klappte die Akte zu.

"Na endlich kommt Bewegung in die Sache." meinte er witzelnd und trieb seinen Freund zur Eile an, da sie sonst den Anfang des Spiels verpassen würden. Wilson musste sich geschlagen geben und Feierabend machen. Da House keinen fahrbaren Untersatz besaß und die OP an seinem Bein noch nicht lange zurück lag, war ihm das autofahren verboten worden und Wilson musste herhalten für Houses Taxifahrten weil House Taxis nicht mochte.

"Du solltest mal etwas gegen deine Taxiphobie tun."

"Lass einem Krüppel seine Marotten." wies House ihm seine Schranken.

Gemeinsam wanderten sie durch das Parkhaus mit direktem Ziel auf Wilsons Parkplatz. Als sie sich diesem langsam näherten, ging ein Grinsen durch Houses Gesicht.

"Du hast also meinen Ratschlag befolgt." stellte er fest und blieb direkt vor dem Volvo stehen. "Soviel Geschmack hab ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Wenn du das nur auch mal auf deine Krawatten anwenden könntest."

Wilson ersparte sich den Kommentar und schloß den Wagen auf. Er hätte es geleugnet wenn man ihn direkt darauf angesprochen hätte, aber er war irgendwie froh über den Kommentar den House abgelassen hatte. Wer auch immer diese Frau gewesen war, sie hatte den Wagen richtig gut ausgesucht.

"Quatsch nicht und steig ein." wies Wilson ihn zurecht.

House humpelte zur Beifahrerseite und setzte sich in den Wagen, positionierte seinen Stock zwischen den Beinen und schloß die Tür. "Neuwagen." er schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Weiss Julie das schon oder brauchtest du nur wieder einen neuen Streitgrund?"

Wilson schloß die Tür und betätigte die Zündung. "Nein, weiss sie nicht." er drehte sich zu House herum. "Sollte sie denn?"

House hob die Augenbrauen. "Wow, heute so kek, der kleine Jimmy?" stichelte er während Wilson aus der Parklücke heraus fuhr und das Parkhaus verließ.

"Drück auf die Tube, wir kommen ja nie an so wie du durch die Gegend schleichst." murrte House und begann an dem Radio herumzufummeln. Er wusste, dass Wilson das absolut nicht haben konnte.

"Ich möchte nicht schneller fahren." Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit.

"Komm schon, sonst heizt du auch mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch die Stadt. Hast du heute irgendwie deinen Moralischen oder was?"

"Ich bin kein Raser und wenn du mich nicht dauernd nerven würdest, wäre ich auch nicht so schnell." stellte Wilson klar und hielt vor einer roten Ampel. Es war bereits dunkel und die Straßen überfüllt vom Feierabendverkehr. House fummelte immer noch am Radio herum und versuchte wohl einen für ihn interessanten Sender reinzubekommen. Wilson horchte auf, das Lied kam ihm bekannt vor.

"Warte, behalt den Sender mal drin." forderte er House auf der verdutzt die Hand zurückzog.

"Seit wann stehst du denn auf Top Gun?" fragte er verwundert. Im Radio spielten sie Tom Pettys Song Learning to fly´.

Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ den Wagen langsam anrollen während er zu House herüberschaute. "Hab ihn gestern schon gehört und ich..."

"Pass auf!" rief House nun und Wilson lenkte seinen Blick wieder nach vorn. Im Lichtkegel seiner Scheinwerfer war auf einmal eine Person aufgetaucht. So hart wie Wilson jetzt in die Eisen ging glaubte er fast mit den Reifen Abdrücke in den Asphalt zu brennen.

"Wenn du testen wolltest wie gut deine Bremsen funktionieren, hast dus hiermit geschafft!!" fauchte House und hielt sich die Stirn die gegen den Griff seines Stocks gestoßen war als Wilson scharf bremste.

"Alles in Ordnung, House?" fragte Wilson besorgt und suchte den Schalter für die Warnblinker. Hinter ihm ging auch gleich ein Hupkonzert los.

"Mir geht's gut, geh mal lieber da vorn nachsehen." meinte House und deutete zur Kühlerhaube.

Wilson nickte, schnallte sich ab und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Die ersten hinter ihm hielten sich nicht weiter mit Hupen auf, sie schossen haarscharf an ihm vorbei und überfuhren ihn dabei fast. Schnell ging er um den Wagen herum, die Person stand immer noch an derselben Stelle, seine Bremsen waren anscheinend absolut ihr Geld wert.

"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte er als er näher kam und vorn an der Kühlerhaube stand. Langsam drehte die kleinere Person sich zu ihm herum und er erstarrte als er sie wiedererkannte. Es war die junge Frau aus dem Autohaus, von gestern Abend. Wieder war da dieses Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Die gleiche Frisur, die gleichen Sachen, die sie schon im Autohaus getragen hatte.

"Was tun Sie denn hier?" fragte er verwundert.

"Nachsehen ob Sie sich an meine Worte erinnert haben." sagte sie und schickte ihr charmantes Lächeln hinterher.


End file.
